


The Strongest Swimmer

by TheAdventuresofCirceandHype



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: 'say my name', Age Up, Baby Blue - Acceptance;, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Bear hug, Big Red - Release;, Biting, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cock Ring, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddles, Cuffs, Dance flirting, Dancing as Foreplay, De-virginization, Dom Donnie/Sub Reader, Dom Raph/Sub Reader, Donnie and Leo are 19, Donnie is a budding sadist Dom, F/M, Fellatio, Fondling, Grabbing bed sheets, Love Train, Magic Mike - Guidance, Mikey is 18, Nipple Play, Not THAT kind of cameo, Precious Purple - Ego Stroke;, Raph is 20, Reader teaches Mikey how to sing, Reader wants to be a mom, Scarification, Sub Mikey/Dom Reader, Suckling, Table-top position, Tickling, Todd and Gus make a cameo, Voice Kink, Wall Cunnilingus, Wall Sex, We get to find out exactly wtf happened to Dr. Delicate Touch, clitoral stimulation, cowboy position, doggy-style, forcibly removing garments, general silliness, laughing during sex, pinning, safeword, sex train, smugness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventuresofCirceandHype/pseuds/TheAdventuresofCirceandHype
Summary: Now adults, the turtles challenge each other to a test of virility. Each will have sex with the same woman every night until one of them becomes the first to breed her. Why don't you volunteer to help them find out whose soup is hottest?
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 72
Kudos: 149





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to re-state that the turtles are all adults in this work. Mikey is 18, Donnie and Leo are both 19 and Raph is 20. For now I have only written the intro and Leo's chapter. The order you can expect the rest in is; Donnie, Mikey and Raph. Followed by some more fun stuff on the way. Happy Reading!

You were in the middle of giving your apartment a much-needed cleaning when you received the phone call. You were about to ignore it but then you saw it was that cute mutant boy from your Latin dance class in the Underground City.

Ever since discovering New York’s mutant/yokai population, you were intrigued. It was easier than you thought to find your way there. To your relief, they were pretty accepting of humans. Obviously, since your dance partner was calling you up. 

“Tell me something good,” you answered the phone. 

You were greeted by a snorting noise followed by “Hiiii, Y/n… how are you tonight?”

Leonardo’s tone was a little odd, but he was generally a little odd himself so you didn’t think much of it. 

“Eh, it’s a cleaning day,” you shrugged as you folded up some dish towels, holding your phone to your ear with your shoulder, “sup with you?”

There was a pause. “Uh…” Leo began, “I’m not really sure how to ask you this….”

Now he was really acting strange. Usually, whenever Leo was around you, the guy could never shut up. He was up to some funny business.

“What is it?” Your tone was curious. 

“Er, well, uhm…” Leo stammered.

“What?” You asked giggling and sitting down in the dining area. This was gonna be good. 

“Well… I think I’m just gonna start at the beginning,” Leo gushed.

“Go on,” you encouraged.

“My brothers and I have been challenging each other to basically everything we can think of.”

“As brothers do,” you agreed.

“And we’ve ran out of sports, games and dance offs,” Leo continued.

“Time to break out the eating contests,” you jokingly suggested.

“No way,” Leo explained, “Raph would totally win those.”

“I bet he would,” you tried not to sound as turned on as you felt. You’d met Raphael and Leo’s other brothers before. All four were hot like the Coney Island boardwalk in the summertime. (And you meant the actual boards because those things could burn your feet.)

“Anyhoo,” Leo continued with an awkward little chuckle.

Get to it, already, you shouted in your mind.

“We…. decided to… try to test our… virility?”

“Virility?” You echoed cocking an eyebrow.

“Look, it was Donnie’s idea! He said that according to biology,” Leo emphasized the word to show his annoyance at his ‘know-it-all’ brother, “neither of us can be superior to the others until one of us….”

You waited on the edge of your seat for Leo to complete his sentence.

“... has a kid.”

The silence went both ways. You broke it first.

“So,” you began in a muddled tone, “what does all that have to do with me?”

Leo inhaled sharply. “Well… I remember you saying that you were into mutants and how you wanted a mutant child and…”

CLUNK!

You immediately dropped your phone to the floor in a fog of abject shock. It took a few seconds for Leo’s voice, still coming in from the other end, to register in your mind.

“Hello? Y/n?… Hello?… Estas bien?”

You slowly picked your phone back up and held it to your ear.

“Are you asking me to have sex with you?” You were desperate to know.

“No,” Leo responded, “… I’m asking you to have sex with me…. and my brothers.”

You gave the phone a little twirl away from your face just to check to make sure this was actually happening. 

“At the same time?”

“Uh, we were thinking we’d kinda take turns,” Leo admitted.

You were at a complete loss for words. Leo waited patiently before piping up.

“If you don’t wanna do it, we can just ask-”

“Yes.”

“W-what?” Leo stuttered.

“Yes, I’ll do it.”

“Heh… alright,” you could hear the little smile on his voice. You pictured his sweet face lighting up.

“... When should I come ov-”

“Oh! Uh, I’ll get back to you on that. Gotta go tell the guys you’re DTF,” Leo spouted hastily. 

“Ok, then,” you chuckled, “well…. Let me know what they say.”

“Will do, sugar boo,” Leo assured you, “bye.”

“Bye.”

Suddenly feeling like you needed to lie down you went to your room and flopped onto your back on your bed.

Did you just agree to bang a bale of turtles? Until one of them successfully breeds you?

You took a long look at your phone in your hand above your head. As if it could somehow give you the answer you already knew. 

“YUSSSS,” you suddenly found yourself cheering, arms and legs in the air. Then you shut up because, neighbors. 

It was true. You’d expressed to Leo your attraction to mutants. You also remembered telling him how much you wanted to be a mom. Ever since mutants became a larger part of the NY population around 5 years ago, the social stigma around them had lessened. Not to mention there were new laws passed that provided benefits for mutant children and their families. 

You’d seen human and mutant parents around with their mixed children. They still got some flack from ignorant and prejudiced people. But your heart melted like the chocolate chips in a freshly baked cookie whenever you saw a happy mixed family out in public. The child usually took on some mutant features from the non-human parent. The kids always looked so cool and unique to you. A beautiful product of a connection between two people who chose to love each other despite biological differences. 

You knew that you could handle being a single mom. So it hardly mattered whether the father wanted to stick around or not. Although it would be nice, you considered, having a man around to help you raise a child. Which made the situation more doable for you. These mutants you’d befriended were all adults but still pretty young. You weren’t about to pressure them into responsibilities they may not be prepared for. Didn’t want to scare them out of the challenge, either. 

Arrangements for the first night were made. Together, the 5 of you established that you’d fuck all of them once every night till you got pregnant. Of course you’d have to ask for a day or two off just to rest. This seemed like a lot for a group of brothers to take on and they felt the same about you. But you knew you could do it. 

You packed your dufflebag full of things you might need. A weird sort of ‘thirst aid kit’, you’d thought might come in handy. (Not to mention you’d bought something special just for Donnie.) You headed down to the sewers with your ‘bag of tricks’ in tow, feeling like a sexy Mary Poppins. Or maybe just a regular Mary Poppins. You were certain someone thought she was sexy. At least in a refined, proper British woman way.

Right before you rounded the corner into The Lair, you leaned against the curved wall and took a deep breath.

Ok, Y/n, you told yourself, these turtles are giving you a sumptuous opportunity and making themselves vulnerable to you. You just gotta be kind, caring, understanding and give each of them what they crave most.

You’d sat down every night leading up to tonight, figuring out each turtles needs. Turned out all of them were unique and needed something different. You had every intention to be the one to fulfill them. You were prepared and determined to make them grateful for choosing you. 

Confidence renewed, you entered the lair, knocking on the wall as you did.

“Hey, guys,” you greeted nonchalantly. The turtles were lazily loafing as they waited for you. They alerted to your presence like an electric jolt. Three of them stood. Four pairs of eyes immediately set, ever so intently, on you. You reddened slightly and gave them a shy smile. 

“Y/n, hey,” Donnie responded.

“Sup,” Raph said giving a nod.

“Hi, chiquidita, lookin’ good,” Leo flirted, gazing at you amorously. 

“Thank you,” you answered smoothing your hair back behind your ear.

Mikey was silent. He sat on the couch blushing down at his hands folded in his lap.

“So, we’re doin’ this!” Leo cheered.

“On behalf of the Mad Dogs, we just wanted to say how much we appreciate you doing this for us,” Donnie explained sounding genuine but a little awkward.

“Well, on behalf of myself, I just wanted to say that the feeling is very mutual,” you declared, honestly.

The boys all chuckled bashfully at the same time, which made you smile ear to ear. They were so sweet, you could almost feel a sugar rush coming on. Or maybe it was just the high of knowing that you were about to come in contact with every muscular body in this room.

“We agreed to let you decide who goes when,” Leo informed you, face flushing. 

“How nice of you, boys. Thank you.” You were touched at how gentlemanly they were behaving so far. “Leonardo?” You asked pronouncing his name the same way your Latin dance teacher did.

“Yes?” Leo gave you big puppy eyes that you knew no girl could resist.

“Why don’t you join me for some bachata?” You asked seductively.

Leo’s face shifted to one of surprise. Then it morphed into pure lust with a touch of glee at being chosen first. 

“Oh, ‘bachata’, you say? Right this way, muchacha,” Leo linked his arm with yours and began walking you to his bedroom. Once you got to the threshold, Leo ushered you in. Then he promptly ran back to the living room.

“I’ll see you losers in the delivery waiting room,” Leo boasted before charging back down the hall to join you.


	2. Baby Blue - Acceptance

You started the song you’d practiced your routine to on your phone.

You straightened your spine and stepped into first position a few feet away from Leo as he did the same. You stepped toward each other gracefully as the piano chords of the intro sounded. Leo’s brow was set low over his dark eyes as he pouted softly. You ‘serious mugged’ him right back as you grasped each others backs and hands. As the arpeggiated guitar notes began, you moved your hips in time with each other in small circular motions. You noticed that Leo was getting better at his footwork. But his hips always got your attention. Damn, that boy was not afraid to move them.

You stepped around in a circle and gave a little kick, behind you. You put your arms on his shoulders as you touched your foreheads together. Being in such proximity to Leo’s face and body you could feel all of his inner sweetness. Tonight, you also sensed something more visceral simmering just beneath the surface. He stood still smiling dreamily with his eyes closed as you brought your hips around town, away from him. Without looking, you felt his eyes on your body as you slinked it sensually just out of reach from his. The shared body heat between you rose.

Leo spun you around romantically as the music picked up at the chorus. Then you both spun gracefully and slinked in unison. You tried not to get distracted by his hips swaying with impeccible fluidity. Instead you focused on the unwavering sober expression Leo had given you the most of the routine. Which made you giggle. 

“What?” Leo asked as you both brought your arms above your heads, holding hands, minding your footwork. 

“You look so serious,” you admitted.

“Isn’t that what Blanca told us to do?” Leo questioned, mentioning your very demanding Latin dance teacher. 

“Yea, but you’re not serious,” you fondly remarked. You both lowered your arms as you shook your hips in time with each other. Your mutual break in attention causing them to get closer than usual. “And we’re not in class,” you reminded him. 

Leo considered this for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

“Oooh..” Leo spun you around again so that his front touched your back. He placed his hand non-possessively on your solar plexus, which gave you chills, as usual. 

“You want me to ‘blue’ it up?” Leo asked hopefully.

You wound and stepped in tune with the music, together. Then Leo spun you away from him, while holding your hand. You paused at your farthest point from Leo to reassure him.

“Blue it up, you it up, baby,” you encouraged.

Leo gave you such an affectionately grateful look, you almost ‘awwed’. But didn’t want to infantilize your suitor. 

He spun you back in with gusto. You leaned back as Leo dipped you, your body slanting diagonally against his. You flinched at the the little kiss Leo gave your exposed upper belly. Your shirt had hiked up over it. You looked up at him, surprised. From his puckish expression you could tell that he’d secretly always been wanting to do that. 

“Hey, Y/n, that’s a really nice shirt,” complimented Leo.

“Thanks,” you told him. You’d just thrown on one of your band tee’s for your date with the turtles but maybe Leo was another fan.  
“Can I talk you out if it?” Leo quipped with a wink.

Never before had you heard such an awful pick up line. You loved it. 

“Keep talkin’, Nardo,” you egged him on with a nod.

You could tell from his face that Leo couldn’t believe his line worked. (You were positive he’d used it before and just as positive it had never worked.)

During another move where your back was to his front, he kissed your hand, moving down your arm to your neck. Which he gave a naughty little lick. Losing yourself, you forgot about dancing and merely stood there with Leo pressing the bottom end of his plastron into your ass. Before you gave into his seduction, you whipped away from him as a new verse began. 

Leo seemed a bit concerned. But he melted into amorous when he noticed the sultry look you gave him. 

“Did you know that your human body is 60 percent water?” he asked you innocently.

“Why, no, I don’t believe I did,” you lied coyly.

“Well,” Leo cocked one eyebrow then the other, “I’m thirstaaay!!!” 

You actually didn’t see that line coming. You chuckled through your nose. Leo gave you a lecherous smile that was somehow still cute. It could only be worn by a man as young as impetuous Leo was. 

You obediently slipped back into the routine. Stepping and gyrating in unison. You were a little worried about the next part of the dance. You hadn’t practiced it much with Leo. Because every time you tried, one of you always had to ‘take a break.’ Judging by the sweat forming on Leos brow, you wondered if he would bail out of this session. Even though there was no reason to this time…

With a deep breath, you and Leo allowed your bodies to intertwine. His leg between yours and your leg between his. His plastron breathed shakily against your front. To your surprise, your footwork went smoothly. Probably due to Leo concentrating as hard as he could. Trying to look anywhere but at you. You could tell from his expression that his mind was going blank from tension. Feeling his muscular thigh creating friction between yours sent you into the same blankness. 

Leo’s will lasted, as he diligently continued the steps. Together you’d managed to get this part of the dance right for the first time. Leo noticed and excitedly glanced your way. You locked eyes as you both stopped dancing. Your foreheads were touching again as you breathed each other in. Leo set his eyes firmly on your lips.

“I’m… not really feeling myself today,” Leo informed you, still watching your lips.

“Oh.. I’m sorry,” you were about to ask if he felt like doing this some other time before Leo spoke up again.

“Let me feel you.”

“Mmh.. not bad,” you admitted, licking your lips enticingly. 

Unable to resist any longer, Leo kissed you. You were surprised he’d lasted this long and taken aback by how aggressive his kiss was. It was warm and tight as if it was as practiced as your bachata. Despite turning your lips loose from each other for air, they refused to part. As if they were from the same mold and were trying to clay themselves back into one. You’d wrapped your arms tightly around each other. 

You flicked your tongue. Leo mimicked the motion with his. Ugh, you loved a man who was eager to please…

As the feeling left your knees, you decided not to use them. You gripped Leo and lifted your legs, wrapping them around his hips. 

Leo graciously obliged by helping to hold you up by the ass which he grasped so hard it hurt. You held Leo in your all encompassing embrace as he walked you over to his bed, still kissing you. He laid you down, gentlemanly. 

“Hatchi matchi,” he gushed goofily as your threw and kicked off your clothes in front of him.

“Well? Hatchi my matchi, already,” you demanded with a grin.

Leo gleefully obliged as he lowered his body onto yours and made out with you tenderly. You relished the rough weight of his plastron upon you. But it seemed that missionary sex wouldn’t work. Your bare breasts heaved, unpleasantly, against it. You pulled away from his kisses.

“Uh, Leo?”

“Yea? Are you ok?” Leo asked his big eyes full of concern. 

“I’m fine,” you assured him with a gracious smile, “we gotta switch positions…”

Leo gazed down at you confused. “How come?”

You cupped the side of his striped face in your hand. “Your plastron just hurts my boobs.” Hearing yourself say it out loud made you chuckle.

“Aww,” said Leo shifting himself down so his face was above your chest, “I’m sorry, boobies.”

With that Leo began kissing your left nipple, grunting loudly as he did. You were such an odd combination of aroused and weirded out, you just lied there blushing. Leo was gentle, only kissing hard enough to make it dance a bit. As he switched to the right nipple, you were impressed with the control he had over his lips. They curled and puckered lightly over your nipple as it stood. Noticing this, Leo gave it a couple of flicks with his tongue. 

You elongated your spine at the sudden spark of pleasure, which went from our nipple all the way down to your sex.

“I should’ve known this would be a ‘funny-bone’,” you sighed.

Leo’s eyes deviously lit up. “The funniest and the boniest,” he boasted.

You lifted your brows questioningly at his statement. 

“No, wait…. that.. didn’t come out right,” Leo blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

You sat up chuckling and got on your hands and knee’s, facing away from Leo.

“Why don’t you show me if a turtle can do doggy-style?” You politely asked him.

The look Leo gave your backside was the same look you’d seen other people give a sunset. 

“Oh…” was all he could say as he placed a green hand on it, with reverence. Being Leo, of course, he was only silent for so long.

As he got to his knee’s, he sang; “Who let the turtles out!?” And thrust, briskly, into you with each following ‘who’.

You facepalmed as you inwardly asked why, oh dear God, why did he have to be so irresistibly eccentric?

Leo entered you, his skinny tip gliding past your opening with ease. Biting your lip, each of your stifled grunts came out higher pitched then the last. 

The sound signaled your pleasure to Leo. Which sent him into a horny daze as he echoed back with his own grunts. They were deep and a little silly. You cherished every one. A breathy “fuck” escaped his lips as if he was scared you’d hear it. It sounded so sincere; you were flattered. It also sounded right at home in his voice, for some reason. 

The pure ecstasy the feel of his shaft making its way into you created was indescribable. You feared you would pass out from joy. He thrust in and out of you at a slow steady pace. You wanted to urge Leo to go a little harder, using a bit of panache.

Every part of your lower body quivered as you scrounged for enough focus to speak. 

“Leo,” his name sounded like a desperate plea.

Leo made a grunt that sounded like a question as he looked at you. You held back a laugh before answering.

“You’re the first mutant…” you steadied your rampant want before continuing, “to be ever be inside me.”

Leo gave a pleasurable shudder before absolutely ramming himself into you with all his might. Your spine arched as you silently screamed. Panache; achieved. That’s right, claim me, you thought to yourself as you made sure Leo’s dick got as far into you as it could go. The painful pleasure caused your whole body to heat up. 

“That’s one small step for Leo,” he bragged before quirkily adding, “not too small, I hope…”

Your grunts became more intense as Leo attacked you with his natural katana. Your first time with a non-human really showed you just how much more you craved to lay with one, instead of your own species. 

You turned your head to peer back at Leo. Giving him steamy look of adoration as you thrust with him.

Leo smiled that ‘Lou Jitsu’ smile and waved.

You turned back and snorted, holding in your laughter, again. He’s going to kill me with his cuteness, you worried. Somehow, Leo was able to switch effortlessly from silly to sensual. From suave to zany. All without feeling like an act. That is just who he is, you discovered. It turned you on, profoundly.

You helped guide Leo to your g-spot. He only prodded it twice before you came. The obscene ache was so luscious, your arms threatened to give out under you, like your legs did before. You clenched the bed sheet so tightly, you partially removed it from the mattress. The elastic of the fabric giving a little snap.

You clenched around Leo’s pulsating length as hard as you did the sheets. Sweat fell off him as he humped, splashing your back. He pulled your waist toward him, slamming into your capacity.

“Hot…” shouted Leo, just before he spurted his coveted load deep in you.

“..soup,” he squeaked.

Weakened by your orgasm, you allowed yourself to finally laugh it all out. 

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa-oh-HO!” Leo exclaimed which only made you laugh more. 

“You alright, there, LeoHARDo?” You asked through giggles.

Leo gave a laugh of his own before answering.

“Your… canooter is moving…” he shyly informed you.

‘Canooter’ was a new one, for you. The, near Seussian word, sent you into a fresh laughing fit. Sending Leo into a second round of moans. “It contracts when I laugh,” you explained, lovingly. Leo slipped out of you as you returned to a lying position, to rest.

“Wow, wish I’d known that before we started,” Leo bemoaned as he laid on top of you.

“Didn’t have to,” you flirted between panting, “you fuck like a champion.” 

Leo’s eyes formed stars at the word. He resumed making out with you with the firey enthusiasm of a gold medal winner. Every fiber of your being screamed to let him back inside. But you didn’t think the others would like that. Right on cue, Leo piped up.

“Can we do it again,” he begged, eyes in full puppy-dog mode, “please?” 

Your insides throbbed at the thought, but you didn’t succumb. Despite the fact that you and Leo couldn’t stop kissing each other. His soft lips insistent on staying on yours. 

“Mmrh, Leo..” you got out before kissing him twice more, “that wouldn’t be fair.”

Leo looked into your eyes. All at once, you could tell that he wanted you. He didn’t want to simply inseminate you. There was longing in his gaze. He placed his fingers underneath your chin as he kissed you slow and soft. 

“Well then,” he smiled sadly, “let me know when you wanna go round two with The Blue.”

You were suddenly overcome with emotion. You skedaddled for the bathroom to wash up for the next lucky turtle. You feared if you didn’t leave now, you’d stay forever. 

Leo watched you from the mattress. You felt his eyes on you as you left. 

The bachata soundtrack was still playing when you got back. Leo was gone but the musty, sweaty smell of your tryst remained. It filled your nostrils as you walked past the bed. You turned off the music, grabbed your dufflebag and went back into the hallway.

“Yo, ‘Eyebrows’,” you called to Donnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I stole that line from Sonic. I regret nothing.


	3. Precious Purple - Ego Stroke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to describe some of the sex in the tags. Cause there's a lot going on in this chapter. I'm cool with any suggestions, thanks. Happy Reading!

_What is taking this boy so long?_

You wondered as you rested with your hands behind your head on Donatello’s bed. You’d put on your gift to Donnie, an Ultra Lass cosplay jumpsuit, almost ten minutes ago. (You considered wearing the spiky head piece that came with it, but you deemed it too cumbersome.)

When Donnie finally blundered through the door, his arms were full of tech. Which he began to lie out on a table near the bed. He was so hasty in his organization, he didn’t even glance at you.

“Hi, Don-”

“Alright,” Donnie interrupted, “I’ve tested everything I want to use to make sure nothing malfunctions during play.”

“’VonnRyan’…” You called, lovingly rolling your eyes at your nervous suitor.

“I’ve estimated that I have an at _least_ 40 to 70 percent success rate at pleasing a woman, at this point in my studies of human mating.”

“’Bootyyyshaker9000’…” You called again, sitting up.

“If all else fails,” Donnie’s rant continued, “we’ll just have to resort to artificial insemination.”

_“Hey!”_

Donnie finally looked over at you in all your cosplay glory. His arms, which had been meticulously futzing with the attachments on his tech bo, lowered it to the ground. In the 5 seconds of silence that passed, his face flushed as you gave him your best bedroom eyes.

“Heh… you..” Donnie stammered with a little smirk, “really didn’t have to do that…”

His mouth said ‘no’ but his hungry gaze washing over your every curve said ‘yes’.

“In that case,” you said, walking over to him and turning to show the zipper on the back of the suit, “I suppose you wouldn’t mind helping me disrobe.”

“No..” came Donnie's voice, “I mean ‘yes’. I mean… right,” he corrected himself breathily, “okay….”

One of his gentle hands held the rim of the collar as the other slowly unzipped. All the way down to your lower back just above your undies. You could feel Donnie’s eyes on your back as it bared.

With a little glance back at him, you pulled the suit down your arms. You bent over to gracefully step out of the legs. You made straight for the bed and sat down facing Donnie, taking a casual reclining pose.

Donnie stood there, awestruck. The rise and fall of his chest giving away his quickening heartbeat.

“What’re you standing there for? C’mere,” you beckoned.

Donnie sat down next to you, his legs over the side of the bed. Chest still heaving. You decided to help calm his nerves by rubbing his shoulders.

He closed his eyes and smiled softly at this. He looked so cute and peaceful, you kissed his cheek. He glanced sideways at you, then slowly turned his face toward yours. He kissed your lips once…twice… Shyly and non-possessively.

You slowly crawled onto Donnie’s warm lap, facing him. You wrapped your legs around his waist. A small moan escaped his throat. You embraced as your kisses deepened. Your tongues brushed each other tantalizingly making your whole body quake.

Suddenly, Donnie pulled away, with his head bowed.

“What’s the matter?” You asked, worried that you did something wrong, already.

A beat passed before Donnie answered, still looking down.

“... I wanted to be chosen first.”

You shut your eyes so Donnie wouldn’t see them roll and smiled tightly to prevent yourself from chuckling.

“You’ll go first tomorrow,” you promised, “alright?”

“And just what did Leo mean _‘see you losers in the delivery waiting room’?_ ” Donnie blurted, mocking his brothers voice. “Scoff!” (Donnie said the word instead of actually scoffing.) “Has he even asked if you’ve considered the cost of prenatal paternity tests?”

“Okay, _okay_ ,” you giggled roughly patting Donnie’s cheek, trying to bring him back to the present moment. Which made Donnie’s mouth go squiggly from surprise.

“How about we _don’t_ talk about the others when we’re about to do it?” You suggested, with love. As you began pulling your bra straps over your shoulders, Donnies eyes widened. You knew he was a geek. If he’s a geek, he watches anime. And if he watches anime, he likes titties. 

Once your bra was off and tossed to the floor, all Donnie could do was stare at them. You grabbed both his wrists and placed his left open hand on the outer side of your breast. You did the same with his right hand and your other breast.

“Oh…” Donnie grunted shakily when he realized that you had forced him to cup your breasts together. He smiled dreamily down at them, eyes not straying for a second. You chuckled at his reaction. You leaned your head back with your hands behind it as Donnie played with your breasts.

Donnie wiggled his fingers underneath them, tickling you.

“WoooOoOoOo!!” you squealed as you involuntarily shimmied.

Donnie chuckled and blushed at the resulting movement your breasts made on his palms. He began firmly squeezing them, forking each nipple between his two fingers.

“ _Ugh_ …” Donnie moaned as he continued to mash and knead you. You thrust your chest out graciously, enjoying the feeling and the hypnotic effect your body had on him. As you bit your lip smiling down at Donnie, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. All at once he snapped out of it. 

He held you in his lap as he lay down with open arms. You hadn’t thought about how your breasts would feel on his plastron if you were the one on top. You slowly shifted from straddling Donnie to lying on top of him. Minding your breasts so that they didn’t fall onto Donnie’s hard chest plate. Donnie intently spied their every jiggle as you lifted your chest to allow your nipples to land on his green skin just above the edge of plate.

Greedily, Donnie placed your left nipple in his mouth. You gave a long grunt through your nose as you relished the warmth. Donnie’s tongue flicked slowly and surely. Lightly sucking every time he brought it away from your skin. His rhythm picked up enthusiastically as his eyes locked with yours. You softly closed your eyes to focus on the lightly painful stimulation.

Then Donnie gently held your nipple between his teeth. This felt odd but also kinda nice. His tongue flicked at it again as he exhaled, creating moist heat.

Without warning Donnie sharply inhaled through his teeth. Causing your nipple to suddenly sting with cold air.

“ _Ah!_ ” You winced at the unexpected icy pleasure, which you could somehow also feel all the way down in your clit. You stared straight ahead, mouth ajar as you involuntarily slammed your pussy thrush against the bottom v shape of Donnie’s plastron. You felt his smile on your breast and looked down to see his smug expression which made you melt.

With a wet little _smack_ , Donnie released your left nipple and wasted no time slurping up the right.

Knowing what was coming didn’t stop the powerful satisfaction. In fact, it was stronger the second time due to Donnie’s new confidence. When he inhaled and your clit screamed with your nipple, you scrunched your eyes shut. When you slammed your sex down, Donnie had let his dick out. So that you collided with it, instead of his plastron. What else could you expect from ‘the smart one?’ You gasped as you mercilessly thrust against it, through your panties, three times in sweet agony.

Donnie released your nipple with a kiss, again. After taking a few breaths he demanded;

“Get up.”

You dismounted him, obediently. Donnie returned to his table of gadgets. You sat on your knees and tenderly clasped your nipples to relieve them of the lingering buzz of pain. After fumbling with his equipment, Donnie turned back to you. When he saw what you were doing, he gave you a look like he could eat you alive.

“Where did you learn to do that?” You inquired, curiously.

“Internet,” Donnie responded plainly.

As Donnie approached you, tech bo in hand, you noticed that he’d fastened a dick ring around himself. One with a nub protruding from the top. You knew what that was for and you were delighted at Donnie’s thoughtfulness.

“That and I… practice on the edge of my blanket sometimes…” Donnie admitted, dorkily.

You smiled and shook your head at him. He reddened and cleared his throat.

“Now, lie down… Please. Arms above your head.”

You did what was asked of you. It was Donnie’s turn to straddle you. He took a few moments to gaze down at you, like a king atop his throne. He leaned down and sensually whispered in your ear.

_“The safeword is… ‘etch-a-sketch’_.”

You stifled your laughter as he slowly sat back up.

“Sure, Don,” you told him.

Setting down the bo on the mattress, 4 robotic arms emerged from the back of his tech shell. Each grabbed a hold of one arm and one leg till you were completely immobilized, pinned against the bed. A twinge of fearful excitement coursed through you.

Donnie sat back on top of you, eyeing up your crotch. He gave your clit a stiff prod with a downward circular motion of his finger. The other hand holding his chin, thoughtfully. You gave a light grunt.

He tapped his finger on it, twice. After not getting a noticeable reaction, he repeated the gesture but much rougher. You grunted harder this time. Donnie proceeded rubbing your clit at a moderate pace. You started writhing at the molten need building between you. Donnie smiled through the fingers on his lips.

“You know,” he spoke up, “I was going to save this for a following night, but….” With this he pulled your panties down.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have a _little_ taste to tie me over till then, right?”

“Not at all,” you assured him gratefully anticipating his next move.

Donnie leaned down and licked your clit, modestly using the tip of his tongue. It slowly brushed against your sensitive nub, three times. You gave a little squeak each time as your hips moved along with it. He gave it a soft little kiss before lifting his head back up.

Fully lost the in heat of passion, Donnie lined his dick up with your heavily tempted opening. _This is it_ , you thought as you braced yourself for penetration. Instead you were greeted by a _clacking_ noise. You craned your neck up to see what was going on.

Donatello had raised his tech bo over his head with both arms. At the push of a button, it had extended to the length of the entire room. Fastening itself sturdily to the opposite walls. Donnie grinned maliciously down at you. The muscles of his arms flexing hard in their current position holding the bow. He almost looked like he was about to do pull ups. That’s when you realized that he was. _Into you._

Holding onto the staff he pushed in, cleaving you apart slowly. He grunted biting his lip. Your breath hiked. His tip was also skinny. But his dick was fatter at the beginning of the shaft than Leo’s was. Donnie gyrated his hips till he’d worked in the head.

The sound he made was somewhere between and ‘ooooh’ and an ‘aaahhh’, as his eyes widened and his neck weakened to lower his head towered his right shoulder. Gathering himself, he pushed forward. Bringing forth more staccato grunts from you. The grip on his staff really helped him sheath himself against your squishy walls. Once there, he was not shy about plunging himself as deep as he could.

Each inward ram brought forth a string of needy little _ahs_ from you. Donnie answered each with an urgent whisper of _“yes”_. Getting louder each time he uttered the word.

The nub on his cock ring reached your natural one and massaged away.

This drove you crazy. You pulled against your robotic restraints as you arched your spine. You whimpered, holding back your noises. You really didn’t want to scream, for fear of the others hearing you and getting jealous. But Donnie wasn’t having that. Apparently, he wasn’t kidding when he said he’d been studying ‘human mating’. His sure thrusts kept going till they stabbed your ready spot.

You gave a little scream. Then bit your lips together, desperately.

Donnie smirked devilishly and shook his head. Just like you did to him earlier. His meaning came through loud and clear. He _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. (So much for modesty.)

He unleashed a savage pummeling round of thrusts. You felt silly for thinking he was pushing on the staff as hard as he could before. Donnie threw his whole body into it. His arms shook from the pressure.

Euphoric, torturous ache raising past your limits, you screamed fully this time. You gave Donnie an ashamed look as he peered down at you with the most complacent look you’d ever seen on anyone. Here, you lost yourself. You came several times. Allowing every little sound to fly about the room as if there was no one around for miles.

Donnie lost his ‘big brain’ front as well as he sounded off with his own symphony of pleasure. Seeing you like this caused him much needed gratification. A thread of saliva dripped from his lips down to your upper belly. 

“Fuck me… _fuck me_ ,” you begged. Causing Donnie to regard you through dreamily lowered lids.

“Only if you say my name,” Donnie taunted.

You made eye contact as you wet your lips to say, “Donnie… _fuck me_ …”

At your request, he released the bo staff and clutched your outer thighs. He stuffed and pulled out of you with even more speed now, creating such lewd noises you gulped. You also worried that the bed was now damaged based on the increased shakiness and creaking.

“Little slower, _little slower_ ,” you croaked through your clenching throat at the new, somewhat unpleasant, pain.

“Sorry,” Donnie whispered, “still learning…” He didn’t look at you. It seemed he was coming close.

“Ah… _aaaah_ …” Donnie sang as his jabs slowed.

At last he came with a comically disarming high pitched scream of his own. He exploded within you. You stopped moving expecting him to do the same. But to your shock Donnie kept cumming. The fourth time you thought for sure he was drained. You lifted your head but he pushed you back down to the bed as he ejaculated three more bursts.

Eyes wide as saucers, you patiently waited for Donnie let you go. He brought the robot arms back into his shell and shortened the staff to put it down. He looked completely winded. As he should be. Donnie pulled out of you. Immediately a stream of semen followed him. Gushing out of you shamelessly, ruining his bed sheets. You were aghast.

“How in the good green Earth did you cum so much?”

Donnie slumped over as he sat on the edge of the bed. “There are ways to do that..” he explained, “diet, exercise… _cheating_..”

You decided not to ask what he meant by _that._ Maybe you should’ve let Leo do you twice like he implored you to, earlier. You caught your breath and put back on your undies, band tee and shorts. You marveled at the fact that you didn’t even need to give Donnie his ego stroke. _He took it from you._ Getting aroused all over again, you calmed yourself before giving Donnie one last kiss on the lips. You figured you could at least give him a little more of what he needed before you left.

“Well, that was…” you thought for a moment and realized just how much you enjoyed yourself, “unforgettable.” You couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across your face.

Donnie blushed at you. His eyes darted around as he appeared to be hastily thinking of a reply.

“Welp, I hope you expected nothing less,” he said, cockily leaning back on his mattress with his hands behind his head. The back of his shell hit the wet spot of his mattress with a _squish_.

“ _Dah_!” He screamed in surprise as he leapt back up.

You covered your laugh with your hand. “Better be going, now. See you tomorrow, DonTron,” you waved and headed for the door.

As you did, Donnie scooped up the discarded Ultra Lass costume from the ground.

“I’m keepin’ this,” he proclaimed haughtily. Donnie held it to his face as he took a deep sniff of the cheap fabric. “Aaaaaah,” he exhaled, pleased with his new possession.

You closed his door behind you and flattened your back against it. Donnie was so adorkable but he frightened you just a little.

Shaking the thought from your head, you went down the hall toward the bathroom. You washed up, changed clothes and went back down the hall to the living room.

“Oh, Magic Mike,” you summoned.


	4. Magic Mike - Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the formatting is wacky on this one. The program I was using to type this glitched or something and neither I nor my editor knew how to fix it. lol Sorry, my lovelies. Happy Reading!

You peeked out from the hallway to wave at Mikey as you called him.

“Heh, oh…. okay.” My fidgeted and shook as he walked over. You gave him a few hearty pats on the shell as you turned to leave with him. Over your shoulder, you sneakily glanced at Raph.

Raph was a chill dude most of the time. Now was not one of those times. He glared back at you with tiny pupils and a jealous sneer. Being picked last wasn’t sitting well with him.

You turned your head away, holding in your snickers of glee at Raph’s anger. Oh, how you were _dying_ to get to him, later…

Mikey was the only turtle who you weren’t exactly sure what he needs were. You couldn’t put your finger on why, but you had a hunch about what Michelangelo wanted in bed. Luckily, you were about to find out how accurate your instincts were.

As soon as you got to Mikey’s room you couldn’t help grabbing his sweet mug in your hands. You always loved the shape of his face. It just begged to be smooshed.

“Come here, Mikey”, you purred as his smile spread across to both your hands, showing off the tiny gap in his teeth. You smooched him over and over, which he joyfully obliged. As you kept your hands on his face, Mikey’s arms slowly wrapped around your lower hips, bringing them thrush against him. Despite being the skinniest turtle he had an impressive pair of arms. You remembered how in the wintertime he’d wear that armless vest all up in the snow. You were surprised it didn’t melt down in his wake. That was a sign of _stamina_ , for sure.

A tingle of excitement zapped your senses, at this. You pulled away and smooshed Mikey’s face back and forth in your grasp.

“Look at you. Look at your perfect little facey-wacey!” Mikey chuckled through the additional kisses you gave him, at your comment.

Mikey pulled away this time.

“Uh, Y/n? Can I talk to you about something?” His voice was earnest and polite.

Your ears perked up. “Sure, Mikey,” you said in an encouraging tone. You were a little taken aback but you were ready to listen. You looked around and realized that Mikey’s bed was a hammock.

“Why don’t we sit down?” You said taking Mikey’s hand and having a seat on the rug.

You and Mikey sat crossed legged, facing each other. You kept Mikey’s hand in yours as you idly played with it. Ninja turtle hands were so interesting, you thought. You lightly tossed his hand between the two of yours. You pressed at his thumb, so that it gently bent and un-bent. You gingerly squeezed his fingers. One, then the other. Mikey didn’t seem to mind. As a matter of fact, he seemed amused at your curiosity.

“So…” Mikey began, his smile at your interest in his body fading. He glanced back up at you, uncertainly.

You gave him a warm smile which he returned.

“I’m… not sure if I wanna do this,” Mikey confessed, a bead of sweat running down his cheek.

“Really?” You asked, genuinely stunned. “Why not?”

“Well… see… it’s just…” Mikey stammered.

You stopped playing with his hand to hold onto it the same way you hung onto his every word.

“I’ve… I’ve never… done this. With anyone before…”

_Oooooh_ , you exclaimed in your mind, _Mikey’s a virgin_. You supposed you weren’t that surprised. But you were very happy he was comfortable enough to tell you. You wondered if the others knew…

“And,” the youngest turtle continued, “I’ve always wanted to do it with someone I have feelings for…”

You nodded, completely understanding the sentiment.

“And I _have_ feelings for you, don’t get me wrong,” Mikey clarified, looking you in the eye.

You didn’t expect that part. You shot Mikey a look of great affection which he blushed like mad at.

“See, I used to have this persona called ‘Dr. Delicate Touch’,” he spewed. You were intrigued at where this conversation was suddenly going.

“Everything was fine as him for a while. But then one day… I realized that ‘Dr. Delicate Touch’ wanted exactly what the name implies. He wanted to _touch_.”

You were very invested in his story by this point.

“He wanted to touch girls and… _himself_ …”

You were utterly unfazed by this ‘Doctor’s’ completely natural skin hunger. You guessed that no one ever told Mikey that his needs were normal. You felt sorry for him.

“Were you afraid he would _touch_ too _much_?” You asked even though you didn’t really have to but you couldn’t resist.

Mikey gave two tiny little embarrassed nods in response.

“So, I retired the persona and replaced him with ‘Dr. Feelings’. I buried ‘Dr. Delicate Touch’ deep down where I hoped I’d never find him again.”

That probably didn’t work out very well, you inwardly bet.

“But now I’m stuck in.. this whole situation and all the pressure and… trying to get you to… have a _baby_ …”

You got it. The little guy just wasn’t ready. You were disappointed but you dared not let it show, for fear of hurting Mikey’s feelings or making him feel ashamed.

“I understand what you’re trying to say, Mikey,” you told him. He looked down at his hand in yours as you spoke.

“I hope you’re not mad,” Mikey whispered, optimistically.

You may not be able to fuck him, you thought. But you decided that you could still fuck _with_ him. You made a very unamused face at Mikey till he looked up to see it. His eyes widened and he gulped.

You bowed and shook your head as you gave a dry chuckle.

“Oh-ho-ho, my darling, Michelangelo,” you started in a foreboding tone, “I fear that you’ve went and _offended_ me….”

“Eeep.” The sound was so soft you wondered if you’d imagined it at first. But looking up at Mikey, you knew it couldn’t have come from anywhere else based solely on the panic on his face.

“And when a suitor _offends_ me…” you lied in a low and even voice. You slipped your index finger between Mikey’s chest and the edge of his plastron and pulled his face close to yours.

“ _There’s only one way to settle it_ ,” you mean mugged him, intensely. Good thing you were almost done with the act. You were afraid Mikey would piss his shell, he was so scared.

“ _How_?” Mikey choked.

“ _Tickle fight! Tickle fight!_ ” You unleashed a merciless tickle attack upon poor unsuspecting Mikey. You went for his exposed areas, armpits and neck.

Mikey fell over, hunched and clutching himself for protection. His laugh came out as a scream first but softened to guffaws of delight.

“ _No, no! Stop!_ _STAHP_!!” He shrieked as tears squeezed from his eyes. He rolled upon the floor and kicked to feebly escape the onslaught. He held his gut as it pained from deep laughter. The sight was so cute, you could barely stand it.

“You must be punished!” You insisted, right before Mikey tickled you back. You found yourselves

wrestling each other in an all out tickle war.

You only came to a truce when both of you were completely tickled out. You lied together in a messy

tangle on the rug. Still laughing while catching your breath. Mikey’s relief was palpable. 

“I think it’s a tie,” you wheezed.

“Me too,” Mikey agreed. He was lying so that you couldn’t see his face but he heard his smile.

“Hey Mikey,” you piped up after a thought started forming in your head.

“Yea,” Mikey asked, sitting up.

“About ‘Dr. Delicate Touch’…”

His face fell flat, immediately.

“Do you really think he was _so_ bad?” You asked in a incredulous manner.

Mikey pondered this for a moment before answering. “ _Touching_ isn’t who I am, Y/n. I can’t let myself

get lost in that. I’m ‘the emotions guy.’”

You sat up, too. “That is true. You are ‘the emotions guy’,” you concurred. “But have you ever

considered that maybe ‘Dr. Delicate Touch’ and ‘Dr. Feelings’ are _both_ you? But just two different

sides of you?”

Mikey furrowed his brow at this notion. It slowly relaxed the more he thought about it.

“Here,” you said taking his hand, again. “When I was doing this, I was touching you…” You caressed,

squeezed and folded his hand, tenderly.

“But I was also _feeling_ you, wasn’t I?”

Mikey glanced off to the side, pensively.

“And I’m sure you were doing both as well,” you expounded as you lifted Mikey’s hand up to your

face and left a small kiss on his palm.

He brought his hand to his eyes and stared where you lips had touched, lingering on the idea you’d

tossed his way. He was co cute, you couldn’t help but beam at him.

“Hey, you think it over, ok?” You encouraged him. “Meanwhile, I don’t mind you backing out of the challenge.”

“You sure?” Mikey asked. “What about the others?”

“We don’t have to tell them anything,” you assured Mikey. “We’ll just spend time together during your turn and _pretend_ like we did it.”

Mikey laughed at sneakiness of the new plan. “Hey, works for me,” he shrugged, “so… what do we do

now?”

You looked around and noticed Mikey had a TV and a gaming console.

“Why don’t you go get us some snacks and we’ll play some games?”

Mikey’s eyes lit up when you asked. “Okay!” He obeyed happily.

As he got up to go to the kitchen, you made a note of Mikey’s eager reaction to being asked to do

something for you. Your suspicion about what kind of sex Mikey liked was starting to look like it might

be correct.

You two spent the next 45 minutes playing various video games, chomping down cookies, chips and

candy. Mikey even left a second time to bring you some popsicles. You popped one into your mouth,

while you had both hands on the controller. To your luck, your character clobbered Mikey’s. It was

your first victory in that particular game.

You removed the popsicle from your mouth to cheer “Haha! Take that, Mikester!”

All the sudden Mikey was staring at you. Without thinking too much of it, you popped the popsicle

back into your mouth and started a new round of the game. Your fighter proceeded to beat up

Mikey’s while his fighter stood there doing nothing. You paused the game.

“Is there a glitch or something?” You asked Mikey. When he didn’t respond you looked over at him,

popsicle still in your mouth. Mikey hadn’t budged an inch since he’d started staring at you.

“What?” You asked before slurping up the melting streams dripping down the length of your ice

cream. Pulling it out from between your puckered lips with a ‘ _pop_ ’.

Mikey’s eyes were full on ‘deer in the headlights’ mode straight at the frozen confection. You looked

at it, yourself. Realizing that, as chance would have it, it was green.

You chuckled lowly through your nose, as what was happening dawned on you. You took another lick

of the pop, before casually offering to take matters into your own hands, so to speak.

“Would you like a blow-job, Mikey?”

Mikey’s jaw hit the floor. You licked your lips as you waited for his yay or nay.

Gradually his head formed the movements of a nod before he murmured, “Uh huh…”

You got up and walked over to the wall behind you. You beckoned Mikey with your index finger as he

watched from his spot on the rug. He heeded your gesture, bashfully but compliant. Gently you

pushed on his plastron till his shell hit the wall. Mikey allowed his dick to come out, shyly. It was only

partway exposed. But it wasn’t something you couldn’t work with.

Keeping eye contact with Mikey, who was already hyperventilating, you knelt down to your knees.

You hastily finished your popsicle. “Don’t wanna waste it,” you explained to him.

While your mouth was still cold, you ever so lightly circled the edge of his glans with your tongue.

Mikey exhaled in huffs. The noise he made sounded like you were hurting him. But since he said

Nothing, you assumed it was the good kind of hurt. Grunts were rising up along with each breath.

Desperate, needy ones.

You placed the whole head in your mouth and covered your teeth with your lips as you clamped

down around the glans edge. You brushed your tongue against the soft head before pulling back and

popping the tip back out of you.

“AaaaAAAH,” Mikey sang as the rest of his member promptly showed itself to you in all it’s glory. It

was smaller than Leo and Donnies. But not small in general. You went ahead and gave the entire

length a few more brisk sucks from base to tip. Smacking your lips against the glans before allowing it

to exit your mouth. A little pre-cum squirted into it but that was ok with you.

You knelt drinking the sight in. Mikey looked down at you admiring it.

“Can I play with you?” You looked up at him and asked.

Mikey was clasping the wall behind him for balance. But he nodded, regardless. To help him out, you

sat him down on the floor with you. His penis danced, stiff as a board, as he did. You held the shaft in

your left hand as you brushed your right index finger non-possessively over his frenulum and around

the edge of the head.

Mikey inhaled, hissing through his teeth. Clearly receiving a voluptuous pleasure as you familiarized

yourself unabashedly with all his little nooks and crannies. Your face inches away from his. You kept

eye contact. Smiling softly…

“Stop, _stop!_ ”

You put your hands up in the air in front of you, at once. You watched Mikey panting rapidly, through

wide eyes and raised eyebrows. The look in his eyes was so entreating as he caught his breath enough

to speak.

“Do it…” was all he could muster, “do it, _please_ …”

“Are you sure?” You questioned firmly.

Mikey nodded, still panting.

“I’m ready…” he gave his full permission.

It wasn’t until he gave you an enticingly sinful little smile that you were sure he was indeed ready.

“Ok, then,” you smiled right back. You found yourself feeling rather proud and excited at the fact that

you were about to usher sweet little Michelangelo into manhood. Trying not to let it go to your head, you went back to your duffle back to retrieve what you’d brought for Mikey.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like these,” you casually mentioned as you pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. “But would you mind if I used them on you?”

“No,” Mikey said, going ‘deer-in-the-headlights, again. But also with a hint of arousal. Somehow, you

knew he’d enjoy being tied up.

You turned him around and cuffed his wrists together behind his back. The sight of his sinewy arms in

shackles readying your sex with wetness. You turned him back to facing you and removed all of your

clothes. Mikey gaped at the sight of your naked body. You fretted his eyes would pop from his skull.

Since he liked looking so much, you decided it was only fair to make sure he saw _everything_.

You mounted his lap, lined up Mikey’s tip with yourself, then flattened both your hands on either side

of him on the wall. He glided in with the ease of a hot knife slicing into softened butter. Mikey

whimpered, biting his lips.

“Are you ok?” You whispered.

Mikey nodded. His eyes were scrunched and teary, just like before during the tickle fight. He must’ve been tearing up at feeling such extreme pleasure for the first time.

“Hmm…” you said, coyly, as you pushed yourself up then back down onto Mikey’s dick, “I believe the Doctor is _IN?_ ”

“Ooof!” Mikey puffed as you slipped effortlessly over him. He nodded again.

“Yes he is,” you chuckled satisfyingly.

You continued to bob up and down in his lap, gently riding him. Mikey watched your breasts wobble

with you. He saw himself re-appearing and disappearing within you, repeatedly. With each downward

jam, Mikey’s spine lengthened. It only took 6 humps to make him cum. You felt him soil your insides,

triumphantly. Mikey was officially in the game. You were grateful that it didn’t take as long as you

thought it would.

You sighed, victoriously as you lifted yourself off of his penis and dismounted him. “Wow, Mikey, that

was _great_! You sure know how to-”

You stopped mid sentence when you realized that Mikey was frozen stiff in the pose he came in. His

eyes bulged and his mouth was ajar. This was unsettling enough but you could also detect a faint

‘ _haaaaaah_ ’ noise.

“M-Mikey?” You stuttered apprehensively. You got a closer look at him and found that the soundless

whistling noise was coming from his open mouth. You started to worry. Had you broken him? What were you going to tell his older brothers?

“Mikey? Talk to me, buddy…” You waved in front of his face.

The noise didn’t cease. Mikey’s eyes darted around. He seemed just as confused about his current state, if not more so, than you. He turned red from lack of oxygen.

At the Battle Nexus Hotel, Gus stood straight up from intimidating one of Big Mama’s prisoners to give a loud howl at a sound only he seemed able to hear.

All the way out in the woods at Todd’s RV, all of his little puppies did the same. Their collective howl was deafening. Todd stuck his fingers in his ears as he giggled the strange phenomenon away.

“Now, settle down, pumpkins,” he attempted to calm them, cheerily.

Finally running out of air, Mikey gasped deeply to refill his lungs. He collapsed over on his side on the floor.

“ _Holy MOLY! Are. You. Ok. Michelangelo???_ ”

“Yeah,” Mikey breathed, “yeah, I think I’m ok.”

“Phew! Don’t you scare me like that! What _was_ that anyway?”

“I… dunno, I..” Mikey sat back up trembling. “I think I just… came a little too hard.”

You couldn’t help collapsing on the floor, yourself, from relieved laughter. “Oh, thank goodness! I thought you might need hospitalization!”

“No, no, Y/n. It’s ok. I’m ok. You’re ok. We’re ALL ok!”

He was clearly drunk with his newfound biblical knowledge of a woman. He lied back down on the floor with dreamy eyes. You placed his head in your lap.

“So? Anything to say now that you’re an official non-virgin?” You wondered.

“Touching _gooooooood_ ,” Mikey gushed fondly.

You laughed loudly again. “I’m glad you think so, Mikey.” You placed one last kiss on his lips. “And don’t you ever forget what Mama taught you, alright?”

He smiled and nodded with his eyes closed.

“Mmm, hmm.”

You said your ‘goodnights’ as you got dressed and headed back to the bathroom for your last shower of the night.

Today you’d done something very little people now and even in the future can say they did. You took the v-card of a mutant turtle. You weren’t sure why you were so honored. But you were. Mikey hadn’t made you come but you knew he’d get there. A good listener like him had to.


	5. Big Red - Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I put a line from my first ever smutfic I've ever written, way back as a teenager, into this chapter as an homage. It too was about Raph (2007). You will never see it cause it's embarrassing. But this one line was so PERFECT I had to put it in. Good luck guessing which one it is. lol Happy Reading!

As the warm water gently rinsed the foamy suds off your body, you fantasized about what p in v with Raphael would be like. You weren’t lying to Leo when you told him he was the first mutant to be inside you. _However_ ….

You remembered a few weeks ago, you received a frantic emergency call from Raph. You got to The Lair as soon as you could. He was beside himself with anguish when you showed up.

“Be careful,” he beseeched you tearily.

“Hold yourself together, Big Guy,” you consoled through your surgical mask, “I’ve done this procedure plenty of times.”

The poor sweetheart stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to help keep quiet as he watched your hand. You placed the needle into the skin with laser point precision. Then you used your other gloved hand to hold the stitch in place as you tightened the thread. Quickly, you tied a knot to seal the wound shut.

“And we.. are… finished!” You announced with a flourish. You used a tiny scissors to cut the thread short.

“Captain Scruffy,” Raph gasped as he admired the perfect sewing work on his first ever teddy bear, “you’re all better now!” It was no wonder the thing had ripped. It looked very old but very well loved.

You watched as the giant mutant snapping turtle embraced the tiny plush animal. Somehow, it didn’t look as silly as it should’ve. Raph’s love for that bear shined through.

“I’m glad I could help,” you said, discarding your mask. “Are you sure you couldn’t ask one of your brothers for help?”

“They don’t know how to sew!” Raph declared fervently.

“Okay,” you said chuckling. You still weren’t sure if he was telling the truth or if he was just too shy tell his bros about Captain Scruffy. But you knew Raph wasn’t shy about his ‘cutesy’ side. You liked that he was comfortable with it.

“Thank you, Dr. L/n,” Raph said placing the bear down and turning to you. “Can I have a hug?” He opened his big arms wide for you. What kind of imbecile would say no to those?

You stood on your tippy toes to wrap your arms around Raph’s neck. Raph’s hands held your mid-section. You inwardly savored the fact that you were currently wrapped in Raphael’s extra beefy arms. Ever since you first saw him you wanted his body. But you weren’t sure how he felt about yours. That is until his fingers horizontally brushed your lower back with a slow certainty that made heat rise up between you. Involuntarily, you arched your spine and exhaled like you were blowing out candle. Raph took this as the go ahead to ask.

“Can I thank you, again? My way?”

Looking up at him with your chin on his plastron, you nodded.

Raph bent down to pick you up off your feet, so your face was level with his. His lips felt right at home on yours. You kissed, slowly. Coming together, then easing apart. The rhythm was perfect and you both kept it, effortlessly. You kept your arms around his neck, even though you didn’t need to. Raph was clutching you against his plastron. The longer you kissed, the tighter his grip got. As the kiss deepened, Raph pushed his face into yours which made you lean back. Your hands moved to his shoulders as your hips stayed plastered to his upper chest plate. You were convinced nothing could separate you.

“Ooof!” You suddenly felt your back collide with Raphs bed. He’d pushed you onto it. Your dizziness dispersed and you laughed when you’d realized what had happened. Raph stood before you grinning readily. He emanated so much pent-up sexual energy just standing there looking at you. Muscles tensing as he steadied his thoughts enough to decide his next move. Your primal side wanted Raph to do whatever the fuck he wanted to you. Your rational side feared that Raph would injure or crush you if he did. As long as you lived you’d never forget this sight. A sweaty, panting wall of muscle, deciding what to do with you.

Collecting every ounce of willpower he possessed, Raphael did not sexually attack you. Instead he calmly leaned down. He rubbed his thumb up and down on your clit under your skirt. He bit hard upon his lower lip, eagerly awaiting some kind of feedback from you. Your whole body relaxed at the firm little strokes to your nub. You were too flustered at the sudden, yet welcome, invasion to speak.

“I’m glad you like this,” Raph purred, seductively. He started movingly his thumb in tantalizing little circles. Causing your hips to squirm slightly at the new sensations. “I was hopin’ I could also show you how my face takes damage like a boss.”

You moaned at his words and lost yourself in his unrelenting grasp. “You’ve done this before,” you gushed, a hapless victim of Raphael’s need. He thumbed and strummed you to bliss. Then he ate you out. The tender, sincere movements of his lips and tongue over the valleys of your sex sent you into a white hot climax.

When Leo made that fateful phone call that led to tonight, you weren’t kidding when you agreed with him that Raph would win an ‘eating contest’. You weren’t talking about barbecue on the 4th of July.

You stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. You left the bathroom and almost fell the fuck over when you saw him. There was Raphael. Sitting, ever so casually on his bed, facing you. You supposed you weren’t that surprised to see him but the look he gave you was unlike any you’d seen from him. His eyes dead-set on you like a hawk on a vole.

“Hey, Y/n” he said in a pleasant tone that contrasted with his face and body language. “Are you all nice and squeaky clean?”

“Y-yea…” you said the heat on your face spreading to the rest of your body.

“Not for long,” Raph warned. “So, you chose me last because you thought it would make me mad, right?”

You stood there silent, not daring to open your mouth and say something dumb.

“Well, guess what, ‘Doc McStuffins’; I’m not.”

You shoulders dropped at this. “R-really?” You stuttered.

“Oh, I was a little at first,” Raph admitted as he stood up, “but then I realized what’s goin’ on here.” Raph began walking toward you. You stepped back. He kept nearing you and you kept moving away till he backed you into the wall.

“So, even though I’m not mad,” he explained as he trapped you between both his jacked arms.

“... Now, I gotta make you _hurt_.”

Raph snatched the towel right off you with one hand. Baring your entire body to him all at once. You were so aroused so suddenly your head swam.

“Since, clearly, that’s what you want.”

Raphael picked you up off your feet and slammed you against the wall. Holding your arms in place, he helped himself to the prize he’d already claimed. You wished that he’d attacked you that night after fixing his bear. Dreams do come true, it seemed. Because what Raph was doing to you with his tongue was nothing short of a ravenous barrage.

The speed at which it was moving was incredible. Even his _mouth muscles_ were strong! You shook your hips around getting used to that alone. It curved and swooped and whipped around so eloquently. You questioned whether or not he lied about being mad. In the back of your mind, you also wondered if Raph was spelling something. He jabbed his tongue so hard on your clit. It slid between your inner labia with slippery ease. You made undignified noises. You attempted to inch upward and away from Raph’s mouth to allow your pussy some time to breath. But he only pulled you right back down onto his tongue. Like a shelf that your clit kept _almost_ falling off of.

“Get back down on my tongue like a good girl,” he scolded. Raph refused to put you down, until he felt you come for the third time.

You felt the familiar sensation of landing your back on his bed. You lay there, head back, legs sprawled open, world spinning. You hadn’t even noticed that Raphael had gone into your duffle bag. In one hand he had the lube you packed, exclusively for him. (It pleased you that he either instinctively knew you’d brought it, or he saw it and thought it was a good idea.) In the other was one of the bras you’d packed.

Raph tossed it at you. “Put ya bra back on,” he instructed.

You shifted from over stimulated to slightly confused. “Uh… why?”

“Just do it,” Raph insisted. He’d begun lubing himself up. He gripped himself firmly as he shot you his lethal bedroom eyes. The pace of his lube application quickened as your eyes met his. Raph was jerking himself to you, at the same time.

You shrugged and did as he said. You ogled his dick as he made his way over to you. Just as you’d always suspected, it was the biggest out of all the boys. No contest. It even looked muscular. The center of the shaft stuck out a little in a way that reminded you of abs.

Raph picked you back up and brought you in for a bear hug. You braced yourself for the painful feeling of his chest plate against your nipples. But it didn’t happen. As Raph’s constricting embrace squeezed your breasts pliantly against his chest plate, the bra protected your nipples. You were impressed with Raph’s reasoning and couldn’t help feeling cared for. You also felt kind of silly for not having this idea first. You melted at the feel of Raph’s hard arm muscles holding you prisoner. His kisses were welcome.

The tenderness didn’t last. Without warning, Raphael sank his teeth into the nape of your neck. Not minding his snaggle tooth, at all. You cried out in delicious, stinging joy. Raph faintly growled, causing your flesh to rumble. You quivered against the confines of his body. Which only made him tighten his grip. He squeezed you so hard, the exposed parts of your body felt inflated.

Raph unclenched his jaw and bit you again, in a slightly different spot. He was, no doubt, leaving his irregular bite marks on your sensitive skin. You’d always thought his fucked up teeth were irresistibly cute and craved to bare their mark. But since you had to reach coitus with all 4 brothers nightly, you realized that this might cause a jealousy problem. You figured you could just cover them up with make-up. As long as Raph didn’t leave too many.

Just as you came to this conclusion Raph shifted once again and bit you a third time.

“Hey! Watch it, Big Guy,” You piped up. “three is too many!”

Raph ignored you and he continued to chew you up. Growling a little louder with each. You got a little peeved. You brainstormed for a way to get him to stop or at least distract him. Then, while admiring the crease between his bicep and tricep, you had an idea. Luckily, it was right there in front of your face and you’d secretly always wanted to do it. You chomped down moderately on Raph’s beefy upper arm. Savoring the feel of his tendons shifting under your teeth and his green skin.

“ _Ooooh!_ ” Raph screamed. It was the little high pitched one he had a habit of doing. You couldn’t help releasing Raph’s forearm to laugh. You did every time he said that. It was one of your personal weaknesses.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?” Raph said with mock offense as you kept giggling in his arms.

“ _Would you prefer my Barry White voice… babeh?_ ” Raph asked _in_ his Barry White voice. Alas, another one of your personal weaknesses. You felt his voice reverberating inside him and against you as he spoke. This softened you back up, shamelessly quick. You closed your eyes, seeing his voice with your body.

“ _Ooooh, I think that’s a ‘yes’_ ,” Raph confirmed still doing the voice as he laid you back down.

He stood at the edge of the bed as he positioned you in front of him. He grabbed both your legs on either side of him and pulled you toward him. The head slid in. Raph pulled harder on your legs to work himself into you. Despite his size it didn’t take much effort for him to enter. The feel of it widening your walls caused your jaw to drop from vulgar, yet greatly appreciated, strain. As your insides stretched, you engaged in conversation to distract yourself from coming too early.

“You don’t have to keep doing that voice,” you whimpered.

“ _What if I want to, babeh?_ ” Raph asked looking down at you slyly.

So much for holding back. The sound of his voice caused you to tighten around Raphs length.

Raph gave a moan that started as Barry’s and ended as his own. You did your damndest not to laugh too hard for fear of pushing him back out. You _needed_ him to get as deep as he could and not just for reproductive purposes.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” Raph whispered. You decided to return the compliment.

“Well, your size helps,” you praised as you wrapped your legs around his waist, helping him skewer you.

Raph exhaled shakily as he took hold of your hips. He looked you in the eye as he bit his lower lip again. Eyes turning feral.

Raph proceeded to thrust, using his hold on your hips to guide the tempo. Which sped up to a remarkable pace as you threw your head back. You squeaked with each thrust. Raph must’ve been getting an eyeful. Your breasts shook, falling out of your bra. Raph kept up the pace for a decent amount of time. You came so close. But as you clenched up around him, Raph slowed.

“You wanna know what I spelled on you, on the wall?”

You _knew_ he was using the alphabet, earlier. You inwardly commended yourself for that. “What?” You bleated pitifully.

“’The kid is mine.’”

You gasped as your eyes widened giving you a view of the wall where it happened. You craned your neck to look back up at Raphael.

“You didn’t just chose me last to make me mad,” Raph elucidated, “you did it to even things out by giving them a head start.” With these words Raph predatorily climbed on top of you.

“Not that it’ll do them much good,” Raph continued staring directly down at you. He pulled the cups of your bra back in place by the straps and allowed some, but not all, of his weight fall on you.

“Because you _know_ that baby _will_ be mine,” he said holding your chin in his fingers, lips barely grazing yours. His warm breath engulfing your senses.

It was Raph’s turn to claw the bed sheets. In a position of full control, he gave his final round of thrusts. Starting slow and moving back into rapid. He poked at your g spot, fully and steadily. Not only hitting your capacity but maxing out _all_ of the room you had inside. He lived up to his warning of making you hurt. The pleasure nearing its peak caused you to grip the sheets too. Raph was careful not to squash you but he still came down upon you pretty hard. The heat, the pressure, the friction. Raph’s blazing determination to conquer the challenge. It was too much as your mind went fuzzy. You released the sheets and placed your hands, palm up, between your open lower thighs and the bed. Holding yourself down.

Raph’s eyes lost their focus as he kept his face near yours. Your tongues collided. Feeling him insert you in two places once pushed you close to edge.

“... And eventually..” Raph said through clenched teeth, lifting his head as he neared his own climax. The beginning tremors of yours already coaxing him into it.

“ ** _ **You**_** _will be mine.”_

_“Ah.._ _Raph_ _..”_

Raphael made his vow as he came. You felt him pulsate, then burst. Jerking, irregularly, into your sweet spot. Your screams (just like Mikey’s earlier) came out too high pitched to be heard. The only thing you heard was the _rrrrrrrriiiip_ of the sheets tearing apart at Raph’s fingers. The ambrosial, life giving ache he caused inside you spread through out your body. Even though you’d done it 3 times already that night (not even counting when you came on the wall) Raph was somehow able to completely destroy you. To send you into a state of utter willing surrender. Your soul reeled at the revelation that was Raphael’s sex. You hyperventilated noisily as Raph gave a few manly ‘ahs’ timed with his last thrusts.

The two of you remained still and silent. Heavily breathing into each other, causing his plastron to knead your body. You didn’t even have to leave and come back to know the air was thick with the scent of your passion.

“So,” Raph broke the silence as he pulled out of you. You grunted as he did. Even that was still a little painful but you adored it.

“You’re probably tired, now.”

That was an understatement. You were physically and emotionally drained. You just lied there, limply. Hands still under your thighs as Raph spoke.

“Good thing a perk of goin’ last,” he said as he pulled you up the mattress to the pillows, by your wrist, “is I get to cuddle with you while we sleep.”

You were touched that he was happy to be the one to go to sleep with you. But still too tired and worn out to speak. You slipped your bra off and lied down on your side. Raph big spooned you and wrapped his arm around your mid-section. Then he pulled the blanket over both of you with his free arm. He was such a touchy-feely, grabby guy. His words about making you his echoed in your mind. You had no idea his feelings for you ran that deep. You weren’t sure how to feel about this. As the minutes awake ticked on, you realized how you felt; unquestionably elated. Like heaven had opened up and started pouring itself down on you. But a few thoughts still fell through the golden light like raindrops.

Spending time with every turtle that night had unearthed some pretty raw emotions on all sides. You even dared to believe that they all had feelings for you. (‘Cept maybe Donnie. You wouldn’t sure what was going on in his head _or_ his heart.) This could potentially cause the road ahead to get rocky. Even so, you weren’t about to back out of the challenge. Especially if they were all still up for it. You just made a mental note to tread carefully. These boys were your beloved friends and you had every intention to treat them as such.

You turned around to give Raph a quick kiss on the lips goodnight. Just before you turned away Raph kissed you back. You both opened your eyes at the same time. You were exhausted. But somehow you wound up kissing Raph endlessly. Into the night the smooch-fest lasted as Raph refused to let you go.

“Sorry about your sheets,” was the last thing you said before sleep came.


End file.
